


O Teu Olhar Pra Aquele Cara

by ashtobone



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, UberKombi, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtobone/pseuds/ashtobone
Summary: Maurílio não era de ninguém e Julinho até poderia conviver com isso, mas o que o quebrava era Reinaldo. Por que diabos Maurílio parecia querer ser de Reinaldo? O que o cabeludo sem vergonha tinha, que faltava em Júlio César? Eram os chokitos? O recente distintivo da Civil? Ou os três dedos a menos, triturados pelo ataque feroz de Renan?
Relationships: Julinho da Van/Maurílio dos Anjos
Kudos: 3





	O Teu Olhar Pra Aquele Cara

**Author's Note:**

> Um disclaimer rapidão: 
> 
> Essa história foi postada originalmente no Spirit, em Abril de 2019. Por várias razões (que não vêm ao caso), resolvi tranferí-la de lá para o meu perfil aqui no Ao3. Não sou mais ativa no fandom do Choque. O perfil no Spirit será excluído muito em breve, mas não acho justo que as pessoas que leram, gostaram e me apoiaram na época da postagem percam acesso à história. 
> 
> Espero que ela ainda possa agradar alguém por aqui.

**_Capítulo Único_ **

* * *

Não era o melhor momento para se estar de regata. A brisa fria da madrugada era navalha contra os braços desnudos de Julinho, que chegava em casa por volta das quatro da manhã, após um dos piores dias da sua vida.

Acompanhara Renan ao pronto atendimento assim que a fatídica live do Oscar teve seu encerramento oficial. Rogerinho ficou responsável por dar uma olhada em Renanzinho, certificar-se de que o garoto não pusera a boca na poça eletrizada, e Maurílio... Maurílio havia sumido, mais uma vez. Maurílio e Reinaldo, mais uma vez.

“Você colocou a reputação do programa em risco, ô Julinho. Maurílio não te pertence não.” Renan reafirmara em meio a um delírio febril e Julinho queria ficar puto. “Rogerinho te deu pontos POR PIEDADE!” Renan prosseguira e, então, Julinho estava puto, mas não poderia. Nunca foram algo oficial, nunca trocaram nenhum tipo de palavrinha mágica ou chegaram a algum acordo.

Maurílio aparecia quando bem entendia – e cada vez menos -, trocavam seus beijos e toques muito mais íntimos do que os usuais, aqueles em frente às câmeras, puxavam alguma musiquinha no violão, mas não eram namorados. Nos seus sonhos mais ousados, que vinham quando Maurílio ficava para passar a noite, Julinho pensava em namoro, mas não sabia como chegar lá e agora tudo o que tinha era a sensação gritante de ter chegado ao fim da linha. Rua sem saída.

Há muito tempo não se sentia tão impotente diante de uma situação. Nada o abalara daquela forma - exceto a vez em que teve as rodas da Sprinter roubadas enquanto tomava uma gelada no Bar Music. Lembrou-se do vazio de ver a carroceria apoiada sobre tijolos poeirentos e do desespero ao se dar conta de que havia trocado os pneus dianteiros não fazia nem 6 meses, e nem começara a pagar por eles ainda.

Será que os tijolos eram mais duros do que o coração do seu dodói? “Seu dodói.” Julinho pensou enquanto arrumava o bigode e entrava em sua suíte, nos fundos da casa da avó.

Maurílio não era de ninguém e Julinho até poderia conviver com isso, mas o que o quebrava era Reinaldo. Por que diabos Maurílio parecia querer ser de Reinaldo? O que o cabeludo sem vergonha tinha, que faltava em Júlio César? Eram os chokitos? O recente distintivo da Civil? Ou os três dedos a menos, triturados pelo ataque feroz de Renan?

Julinho jogou-se sobre a cama, ouvindo-a estalar com o peso. Nem se importava com o leve odor de margarina entranhado em suas roupas. Tateou os bolsos da bermuda e, encontrando o celular, deixou que a luz da tela rachada jorrasse em seu rosto.

“Maurílio: Online”.

As mensagens antes ignoradas agora haviam sido lidas, mas permaneciam sem resposta. Porra, o quão difícil poderia ser conseguir falar com aquele homem? Julinho só queria conversar, colocar os pingos nos “is”. Havia tentado mais cedo, é verdade, arrastando Maurílio até a suíte pra pendê-lo com ele, a sós – mas foi atacado.

Maurílio beijava com pressa, mas sem fome. Não corria mais as mãos por suas costas como antes, não mergulhava as mãos em seus cabelos e quando Julinho tentou entrelaçar os dedos nos do Palestrinha, recebeu apenas riso.

“Porra, eu não acredito que tu fez isso.” Disse Maurílio rindo e se afastando. Julinho não queria entregar sua dor ali, de mão beijada, então riu junto, fez pouco caso.

“Fiz e faço de novo!”

Beijo por beijo, nada mudou naquela noite. Todas as tentativas de aproximação foram frustradas. Maurílio nunca estava lá e, quando estava, sempre havia um espaço ao seu lado – um espaço onde Julinho sabia não caber, um lugar destinado a Reinaldo.

Os olhos pequenos de Maurílio cresciam com o ex-Uber por perto. Só não brilhavam mais do que quando ele falava qualquer besteira longa demais sobre algum filme de trem.

Achou sua resposta. Reinaldo tinha marra, um andar enxerido e orgulhoso, uma estileira que combinava com o topete de Maumau.

Julinho sabia que não tinha pedigree e, por mais que quase nunca lhe faltasse auto-estima, sabia que não era nada demais – só um homem bagunçado, de chinelo havaianas e bermuda tactel. Julinho sabia que não tinha chance, ou que a chance que tinha era pouca demais, porque com Maurílio agora era assim: como se ele já tivesse visto tudo, estado em todos os lugares e estivesse pronto para algo sempre melhor, nunca Júlio César.

Julinho suspirou, se imaginando no lugar de Reinaldo. Se o Palestrinha o escolhesse, se desse a ele os olhares dirigidos ao Uber, Julinho sabia que poderia se entregar inteiro – e não decepcionaria Maurílio. Não esperaria o final para revelar quem era, se mostraria todo e seria tudo o que ele pedisse ou pudesse vir a querer.

Deslizou mais uma vez o polegar sobre a tela rachada e pensou em ligar, mas sabia que Maurílio estava com ele. E sabia que, por mais que quisesse acreditar que sim: era um homem de atitude, não teria coragem de se expor e deixar que seus pensamentos fossem ditos em voz alta.

Uma última respiração profunda cortou o silêncio do quarto, enquanto Julinho virava-se na cama, evitando a primeira claridade que já começava a aparecer, baixa entre as nuvens, se infiltrando pela fresta deixada pelo vidro quebrado da janela.

Pensou uma última vez em Maurílio e nos olhos de Maurílio antes de fechar os seus, apenas esperando que, se as coisas não funcionassem entre o dodói e o ex-Uber, Maurílio ainda soubesse onde encontrá-lo.


End file.
